


End of the Rainbow

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Blair is angry after he discovers that Jim's been taking heat from members of the CPD who think they've been in a sexual relationship.





	End of the Rainbow

Someday we'll know   
Why Samson loved Delilah   
One day I'll go   
Dancing on the moon   
Someday you'll know   
That I was the one for you   
I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow   
I watched the stars crash in the sea   
If I could ask God just one question-   
Why aren't you here with me?   
\---- New Radicals ----

\------------------------------------------

The last thing I remember before slipping into unconsciousness was the explosion of pain in my head. When I woke up, I felt absolutely terrible. I felt my body shaking and my lips quivering. I opened my eyes to nothingness, knowing that the tears were falling and that I was helpless to stop them. Then I panicked and everything went dark again. 

It was a long while before I remember being able to wake up without wanting to scream. I was able to open my eyes and I felt -- awful. But at least I was a lot calmer. 

Everything throbbed; my head, my arms, my legs, my chest. I know I was moaning. I could hear the sounds coming from my mouth, but I couldn't stop them. Then my savior touched me; spoke to me. Blair... 

His palm pressed against my forehead, cool and firm. My right hand was held and I felt a warm puff of air on my ear when he spoke, making me shiver. 

“Jim, I'm here. Relax. Please, Jim, please...” 

I tried to speak. Why did Blair's voice sound so -- small, so helpless? I struggled to concentrate, but the pain flared again and I felt my fingers clutch his with the little bit of strength that I had. 

“Shhhh,” he whispered. I could feel his breath on my skin; that gentle touch felt so sweet. “The doctor's coming. He'll give you something for the pain. God, Jim -- I almost lost you. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere.” 

I closed my eyes and sighed. I could hear the shaking in Blair's voice. I wished I could talk to him, to tell him how much I needed him, how good it was to have him near me, to touch me. Before I would even try to speak, I heard faint sounds and a strange voice talking. Then I felt -- drowsy, floating. I thought about trying to talk again, but I was just too tired, so I gave up and slept. 

\---------------------------------------

I woke to a darkened room and the sound of someone snoring. I blinked several times and glanced around. Sandburg was the source of the noise, I saw. He was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed, resting them against the edge of my bed, and his head pillowed on his arms. It took me a long while to adjust my vision so that I could see him clearly. I was frustrated because it usually takes only seconds to do that, but tonight, it took what seems like forever. Finally, I was able to let in enough light to see Blair clearly. I have to admit, I was a bit surprised. 

His hair stood out in all directions, a mess of tangled short curls. His face was covered with at least several days' growth of beard. I frowned, trying to remember how long I'd been here. I stayed very still because moving much of anything didn't feel very good at the time. I considered waking Blair, because I was so thirsty, but I didn't know if I had the strength, let alone the heart to disturb him. He looked worn out, even asleep. I almost cried because he looked so pale and drawn. 

I decided that since I was awake, I might as well give myself a once-over. I started at my head. It hurt like hell. My face felt tight and swollen. My arms. Painful. My chest, my ribs. Not too good. My legs. Sore and stiff. My back. Ouch. My back was not a happy place. I was one big pain wracked guy. I tried to lick my lips, but my tongue was so parched, it did nothing to relieve the dryness. Further examination revealed that I had been catheterized. Not really painful, but it felt weird as hell. Good thing, though. I'd never had been able to get out of that bed at the time. At least, this way I was clean and dry, definitely a plus. Hey, at this point, I was happy for any little bit of comfort I could muster. 

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep for a while before a noise in the hallway woke me. Blair snuffled in his sleep and slipped a hand out to wrap it around my sheet-covered leg. Rearranging his arm into a better pillow, he never really woke, just settled back down and after a tired sigh, slipped back into a deep sleep. I felt okay enough to let my senses focus on my partner for a few moments. His sleep was uneasy. Even though he wasn't moving or making any noises, his heart beat was irregular and his breathing erratic. He was asleep only because he'd passed the point of exhaustion and had pretty much passed out. I grimaced and wished I could rouse myself enough to force him to go home and rest properly. I knew my chances of doing that were slim and none on both counts. 

The door to the room opened and a nurse walked in. I watched through my heavy lids. When she approached the bed, she peered closely at me. 

“Mr. Ellison?”

“Hmmm?” 

“You're awake.” 

“Yeah.” 

“How do you feel?”

“Terrible.” 

She smiled and patted my arm. “I have something for the pain.” 

I watched as she uncapped the hypodermic syringe and slipped it into the IV port. In seconds, I felt the floating feeling that I'd felt before and welcomed the temporary oblivion the medication provided. I'm sure she thought I was nuts when I fell asleep with a silly smile on my face. 

\---------------------------------------------

I remember the six guys who jumped me. Each one of them was an officer of the law. Yeah, right. Some law, huh? They cornered me in the parking garage, where the duty officer just happened to be conveniently in the john. When they surrounded me and started in, I knew there wasn't any sense trying to talk my way out of this mess. 

Their faces were full of hate. Their mouths spewed venom. Their bodies were rigid, like mad dogs before a death fight. I smelled the fear, the disgust, rolling from them. All of this anger because they thought I was sleeping with Sandburg. 

I didn't even open my mouth to defend myself. I struck first. Kicked the tallest, biggest guy right in the nuts. When he bent over, I landed a good one in his face, busting his nose. He went down like the sack of shit that he was and didn't move. I know I gave the other five a moment's hesitation, but that was about all. They fell on me in a group and even though I knew I could hold my own against one or two, five was too much. I felt each punch, each kick. I was proud of the fact that I didn't cry out once when they beat the hell out of me. I clenched my jaw and and fought tooth and nail until I was down on the ground and had nothing left. I remember my hair being grabbed from behind and my forehead slammed into the concrete. That was the last thing I remembered until I woke up in the hospital. 

\-----------------------------------

Blair said I was out for three days. God, I wish I had been out for a month because even though a week has passed, I still feel like shit. I'm not in ICU any longer. At least I can hobble to the bathroom and take a pee. Life sucks sometimes. I'm bored lying around, reading and watching the tube. 

Blair's coming by as soon as today's classes are over at the Academy. He graduates in three months. Damn, he's doing well! Not that I expected anything less. The guy's got smarts, that's for sure. He's great company and a fun companion too. I often wonder what I did to deserve such a fine friend. Whatever it was, I'm glad I did it, because I can't imagine my life without him. 

\------------------------------------

I hear Blair coming. He's walking slowly toward my room. His heart rate is kind of off. His respiration is fast and he's muttering to himself. Something is definitely wrong. I tense up and wait until he's coming through the door. I feast my eyes on the handsome face, the slim body, the halo of short curls. Damn, but I love him so much! I've made a decision. Today is the day. Today I tell him how I feel. Today we move forward in our relationship. I'm so nervous, but I know Blair. He's kind and considerate. He's loving and compassionate. He's sexy and desirable. Soon he'll be mine in every way imaginable. 

How do I know this? Because I'm a Sentinel, in case you've forgotten. I've sensed his arousal. I've smelled his lust. I've seen the love in his eyes, and it's for me. I know this is going to happen. 

“Hey, Chief. You okay?” I give him a warm smile. I'm so glad to see him! 

Blair looks at me with troubled eyes. “Hey, Jim. How you doing?”

“I'm good. Can't wait to blow this joint.” 

Blair smiles. God, but I love his smile. “Tomorrow, huh?”

“Yes! I can't wait!” I repeat. I know I sound like a five year old getting an ice cream cone before dinner, but I can't help it, I'm just so damned happy. 

“That's good, man. Glad you're happy.” 

“What's wrong?”

“We need to talk.” 

I hate the serious tone, but I swallow and nod. Why do I suddenly have the feeling this isn't good news? I am quiet, which isn't hard for me. I hate chattering. It makes me sound so -- stupid. 

“I've decided to move out of the loft.” 

I know I must have looked pretty damned ridiculous with my mouth hanging open. I clamp it shut and grind out, “Why?”

“It's pretty obvious. And since you didn't feel it was my place to know what's been going on, I have to take steps to fix this. I can't put you in the position again that got you hurt this time. It's my fault you were beaten. I can't do that to you, Jim. I'm your Guide. I'm supposed to protect you.” 

Blair says the words. I hear the words, but my heart won't process the thoughts. Blair is leaving? I don't know what to say, so I almost think I shouldn't say anything. After all, this is Blair's decision. I can't keep him with me if he doesn't want to stay. But his logic is sure fucked up and that has to be corrected. 

“You aren't responsible for other people's actions. You can't hold yourself accountable for idiots.” 

“But Jim,” he says with a bit of irritation in his voice, “if I hadn't overstayed my welcome, this wouldn't have happened.” 

“You can't be that stupid.” 

“What?” Blair says, looking at me with hurt eyes. 

“Stupid, Sandburg. Like this is a big surprise for you?” 

Blair glares at me. “Explain yourself,” he says testily. 

I know the sigh I let out sounds exasperated, but I can't help it. My life is dissolving before my eyes and I don't know what to do about it. “The entire police department thinks we've been fucking since day one.” 

“What?” Blair says, honestly surprised. “You're telling me that for more than three years, you've been fielding accusations that we're sleeping together?” 

“Yeah, so?”

“How can you be so nonchalant about this? And why in the hell didn't you say something?” He's very angry with me, but also I sense the turmoil. He doesn't want to leave. I just know it. 

I shrug. “Because I didn't want...” Then I realize what I'm saying so I clamp my lips together and cross my arms. 

“Didn't want what?” Blair says, moving closer and glaring at me. “Do not pull this silent shit on me now. Talk.” I turn my face away, but Blair is pissed. He practically climbs into my lap and orders, “Spill it, man.”

“You're going to be angry.” 

“So? This is my life we're talking about here! You'd better tell me what's going on and do it now!” 

“Why bother? You're leaving. Running. Go. Get lost.” I know that came out hard and cold, but my heart is breaking and I know if I look at him, I'll cry. It's the fucking meds they're still giving me. They're making me emotional. I hate being emotional, so I'll stick with what I know best. Being an asshole. 

Blair crosses his arms and says, “I'm not budging an inch until you tell me what the fuck is going on with you.” 

“Nothing.” 

“Liar.” 

“Dickhead.” 

“Motherfucker.” 

“This is childish.” 

Blair's voice drops and his hand touches mine. “Please, Jim. I can't do this.” 

“Can't do what? Can't be my Guide any longer? Can't be my friend any more? Am I that horrible?” I know I spit out the words, clipped and cruel. “Why can't you love me?” I blurt out, then clamp my teeth together so hard, they hurt. Why did I have to say that? Damn it anyway. 

Blair's face is downright astonished. “What?” 

“Don't make me say it again.” I feel really stupid right now. I wish I could sink into the bed, through the floor and fall six stories into the parking garage. 

“Jim, you love me?” 

I remain silent. Stoic, that's me. With a sigh, I finally shrug. “No big deal. We're best friends.” I look away and mutter, “Do what you have to, Sandburg.” 

“You want me to love you? You want to be -- with me?” 

I finally give a curt nod. 

“No. I can't.” 

I swear, when he said those negative words, my eyes did fill. I am such a fucking baby. Blair doesn't love me. Blair is leaving me. I feel like I'm about ten years old again and my mother's gone. My heart is broken and I do what I do best. I shut down. My eyes glaze over and feel my face go flat and unreadable. I turn away from him and close my eyes. Maybe if I stay still and quiet, he'll go away to let me wallow in my misery in peace. 

“Jim?” 

I ignore the soft voice. The voice I love so much. The voice that soothes my soul and calms my body even as it excites me as nobody else has ever been able to do. 

“Jim, please. I'm sorry. I know that sounds so cold, but I can't be with you -- that way.” 

When I ignore him, he doesn't leave, he talks even more. 

“I can't do this. I can't let you live as a -- cop whose partner is his lover. His male lover! You can't possibly think that you can work that way. This last episode proves that beyond a shadow of a doubt. I refuse to put you in jeopardy.” 

I know I'm angry when I finally sit up and look directly into his eyes. I know I sound harsh when I say, “Fuck you, Sandburg. You and your almighty words. Go and be alone. Leave me alone. Screw our partnership. I don't care.” 

Blair sighs and after a long silence, he says, “You do care. And so do I.” 

“Then act like you care.” 

“What do you want me to do?” he asks sorrowfully. “If you're killed because of me, I don't know how I could survive. If I leave, then you're safe.” 

I know I must still be medicated because my mouth opens and words tumble out. “Safe? You think I want to be safe and -- without you? You are a fucking idiot! I love you! I know you don't care, but I love you, Blair Sandburg, even if you are geeky, talkative, irritating, messy and downright obstinate! I want to kiss you and love you and take care of you! I want to hold you in my arms and tell you how much you mean to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I don't give a damn who knows and how they feel about it. I want you. I want to be happy with you. With you! Get it? Clear enough for you?” I finally run out of breath and look into Blair's face. The look has gone from angry to surprised to pleased. And he's -- smiling? “You're smiling,” I observe unnecessarily. 

“Yeah, I'm smiling.” 

“You find this funny, Chief? You're cutting my balls off and serving them to me on a silver platter, and you find this funny?”

“No, man. I don't find “this” funny. I find you funny.” 

“Why me?”

“You just admitted that for three plus years you've been taking shit just because I'm your roommate. Now that is funny. Not ha-ha funny, but fucking ironic. It makes no sense!” 

“Makes perfect sense to me,” I growl. 

“So you're telling me that you're okay with being the brunt of prejudice and bigotry? You enjoy being humiliated and beaten?” Blair looks at me like I'm nuts. Hell, maybe I am, but I'm not admitting a thing. “You were willing to take this abuse even if what's said about us isn't true. You going to tell me why?” 

I sigh. There's no getting away from Blair when he's on the hunt. He's got me in his sights and he's moving in for the kill. “I have everything I want.”

“You have everything you want? What, pray tell, exactly is that?” He raises that damned eyebrow and looks at me like I've grown two heads. 

“You.” 

“Me?” he squeaks. I almost giggle at his funny voice. Damn, these meds have fried my brain. When he echoes, “Me?” again, I do chuckle. His voice drops five octaves when he demands, “Explain yourself, Mister.” 

I look straight into his eyes and say, “I've got you where I want you. You're in my home. You're my partner, my Shaman, my Guide. I have everything I need. I'm happy, content and fulfilled. All because of you. My life is full because of you. I don't want you to leave. I need you.” There, I've said it. Finally. 

Blair's mouth drops open. “You mean that don't you? You really mean that.”

“No, I'm a fucking liar. What do you think?” I shout, making my back spasm in protest. 

Blair sees my grimace and he's beside me in seconds. “Hey, calm down. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” I say, clenching my teeth. “Damned back.” 

“No better?”

“No.” 

“Didn't you have another set of tests this morning?” I shrug. Blair moved closer and leans into my face. “Spill it.” Damn, but he's bossy today. 

“Nothing.” 

“Damn it to hell, Ellison. Don't make me have to pull the words out of you. What did the doctor say?”

“He says he's not sure. I need intensive physical therapy for three months, and then they'll take another look.” I fidget a bit but Blair's hand on my arm stills me. His worried blue eyes bore into mine and I find myself getting lost in the colorful depths. I see myself reflected there, and it sends my mind into free fall. 

“Jim!”

I jerk, hearing Blair's gentle, firm voice calling me back. 

“Hey, man. What was that? You haven't zoned in ages. Must be the drugs.” 

“Sorry,” I mutter, hoping that my momentary lapse distracts his prior line of questioning. I know I'll have to tell him sooner rather than later, but it's hard. I still haven't wrapped my mind around it. I sigh tiredly and lean back into the pillows, closing my eyes. “Sorry,” I whisper again. 

“No big deal. Rest. I'll go and get you lunch. Hey, I'll run down to Goldman's deli and bring you a roast beef sandwich.” 

“Okay, thanks.” 

Blair squeezes my arm and leaves. I breathe a sigh of relief, although I know when he returns we'll continue our -- discussion. I don't know how to say the words, to tell him that the doctor doesn't think I can return to active duty. My back is screwed up royally. I know that when the doc turns in his report to the PD, that Simon will have to file the paper work to put me out on disability. That's not the worst part. The worst part will be Blair's guilt. He'll rant and rave that it's his fault. That he's leaving. Then my life will cease to exist. I fill myself tearing up. Damned fucking drugs. Unwilling to cry, I drift to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------

When I wake, Blair's sitting in the chair beside my bed, reading a book two inches thick. 

“Hey,” I say. 

“Hey, Jim. Hungry?”

“Yeah.” 

“Good. Sandwich is still fresh. You haven't been asleep that long.” 

“Thanks, Chief,” I say as he unwraps the roast beef, two inches thick, on crusty wheat bread. My nose twitches in anticipation at the fragrances of spicy mustard, provolone cheese, crunchy lettuce and fresh tomatoes. “Smells good.” I chow down with Blair solemnly watching me. When I'm finished with the sandwich, along with two dill pickles, he smiles and tosses out the empty wrappings. I sip from the tall container of orange juice he's so kindly provided, and after a last long pull, I pat my full belly. 

“Happy now?” he asks. 

“Tickled pink,” I answer, giving him a warm smile. I'm full and content. Blair is with me for now. I feel okay. “I want to go home,” I say. I know I sound wistful, but I can't help it. I want my own house. My own bed. My own love near me. 

“The doctor says tomorrow morning.” 

“Great.” I fiddle with the straw for a moment before I say, “He says he doesn't think I can go back to active duty.” 

“Oh?” Blair says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Back injury. They say that with physical therapy, it will improve, but that being back out on the street isn't smart.”

“The department won't let you work as a detective with a derogatory report from the doctor.”

“Right.” 

“I'm sorry,” he says softly. “It's all --”

“Don't,” I plead quietly. “Please, Chief...” 

He heard the tentative quality of my voice. I can't hide it. I feel so fucking worthless right now. Blair stands and comes close to my side. He hitches a hip on the bed and tenderly smiles at me. I look into his compassionate face and then look away before he sees the need etched in my eyes. My little ploy must not have worked because he puts two fingers under my chin and tugs until I look at him. He smiles and leans over, kissing my cheek. 

I know I made a small needy sound because the next thing I know, his arms are around my shoulders and I'm clutching him for all I'm worth. His hand pets my head and he whispers soft comforting words into my ear. I shiver in his embrace and hold him close, reveling in the feel of his body next to mine. I might never be this close to him again so I savor the strong shoulder upon which my cheek rests, and the feel of his arms around my own shoulders. I close my eyes and let the touch of his fingers comfort me. When he kisses the top of my head, I hear myself let out a muffled sob and I clutch him closer. His arms tighten and he just holds me. 

Finally, Blair whispers, “If you want me to, I want to stay. It's still not a good idea, but...” 

“Yes, please,” I whisper quickly before he talks himself out of it. I am so relieved, I let out a little whimper. God, I'm pathetic! Blair must think I'm nuts. If he asks, I'll blame it on the meds. These back spasms aren't very much fun and the drug the doctor's given me has made me so very emotional. 

“Okay,” he finally says after a long pause. 

“Thank you.” 

“Don't thank me like I'm doing you a favor.” 

“I love you.” 

“I know.” 

\----------------------------------------------

I'm home, bad back and all. I haven't been down to the station yet. It's still kind of painful for me to admit that it's not my home away from home any longer. Three months of intense physical therapy and while I'm somewhat better, the doctor has made his final decision. I am no longer on active duty. The guys have all stopped by to say hi and it's good seeing them, but I don't feel like I belong any longer. Enough of that whining, I tell myself and think about the good stuff that's happened. 

The good news is that Blair's graduated -- with honors, I might add. He made it through the academy with no problems. He tells me that nobody bothered him. In fact, they gave him a wide berth, it seems. Guess Simon had some pull, after all. Now comes the rough part. What is he going to do now that he's technically a cop? I know he won't go on the street without me. He can't go back to Rainier. Part of the deal that his attorney worked out; he takes the big bucks, but his days at Rainier are at an end. He doesn't have to worry about money any longer, but he's young. He needs a fulfilling life. There are several other small community colleges in Cascade. Maybe he'll try one of those. 

“Lunch is ready,” Blair calls, putting bowls on the table. 

I smile and rise from the sofa, taking a bit of time to make it to my feet. This morning's therapy session was murder. I'm keeping at it even though I've been officially released from active duty. All the paperwork is in for disability, but even the idea irks the hell out of me. I have to do something! 

The elevator stopping on our floor brings me back to the present. “Simon's here, Chief,” I call to my partner. And he still is my partner. Now if I could just get the man into my bed, he'd be my lover. I smile at the thought. I haven't given up yet. He's still my main purpose in life, with or without sex. 

I pull the door open and grin. 

“I hate when you do that,” Simon grouses. “Let a guy knock at least.” 

“Nah,” I say teasingly. “This is much more fun.” He scowls and I just smile. “Come on in. Blair's fixing lunch.” 

“Oh?” Simon's face brightens considerably. 

Blair calls to Simon, “Hey, Captain. Take off your coat and grab a chair. We're having homemade minestrone soup and that crusty bread from Earth's Best.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Sit, Simon. Take a load off. Beer?” I ask, hanging his coat on the hook beside the door. 

“Nah, I have to go back to the office. Coffee's good, thanks.” 

Simon and I sit at the table and Blair serves large bowls of hot, steamy soup. I sniff appreciatively and wait until he serves Simon and himself. When he sits and smiles at me, I pick up my spoon and dig in. 

Simon makes contended sounds that make me smile. 

“Blair's a great cook, isn't he, Simon?”

“Yup,” Simon manages, snagging the heel of the bread to dip in his broth. “The best.” 

“Thanks,” Blair says, smiling shyly. “More?” he asks, seeing Simon's empty bowl. 

“I'm good. Thanks, Sandburg.” 

“Sure, Simon.” 

I finish my soup and bread. Simon sits back and waits for Blair to finish before he finally clears his throat. “I have something to propose.” 

“Oh?” I say, curious. 

“It's been run by the Chief and the Commissioner, so this is official. I know Blair doesn't want to be on the streets without you, Jim, and frankly, I don't blame him. He only became a cop to stay with you.” 

Blair shrugs. “I enjoy police work. Well, most of it, but without Jim...” 

Simon holds up a hand. “Save it, kid. Hear me out.” 

“Go ahead, Captain,” I say, leaning forward. 

“It's two separate offers but I think it works.” Turning to me first, he says, “The Academy has three vacancies for instructors starting next track. Two officers are retiring and there are enough recruits to add another class. There's plenty of opportunity and even with your medical problems, you'd be cleared to teach non-physical classes. Criminal investigations. Procedures. Ethics. That sort of thing.

Turning to my partner, Simon says, “Sandburg, I thought of you the second the memo hit my desk last month. I know you've been doing your best in the computer operations center and I appreciate your hard work. That upgrade last week has made processing reports a hell of a lot easier, but I think this might be something that would use your talents to a better degree and that you'd enjoy. 

“The department's expanding its citizen's awareness program. They need a full-time person in their Press and Publicity Office. This person goes out into the community, to schools, churches, community centers, and teach the population about the police department. How it works, why it's important. Anything and everything about the police and what it means to the folks of Cascade. There'd be a lot of lectures. You're good at lecturing. “ The captain gave Blair a silly grin, making me smile. He takes a sip of his coffee before he continues. “You would be doing press releases, interviews when big stories break. Just a general all-around liaison between the public and the department. You'd have to put up with stuff like organizing floats for parades, booths at street fairs. It's not exactly rocket science, but it is important. The position also allows for an assistant, whom you could chose. 

“So, what do you guys think?” Simon says, looking hopeful. 

Blair finds his voice first, of course. “Wow. I mean, that sounds great. But...” 

“But?” Simon echoes. 

“Jim and I need to talk about this.” 

“Jim?” Simon says, “Anything about that sound good to you?”

I lean back and nod. “Actually, yes. Thanks, Simon. You're a good friend. Can you give us a couple of days to hash this over?”

“I'll need an answer by Monday morning.” 

“Work for you, Chief?” I ask. 

“Yeah, man. Sounds good. By Monday, Simon. We'll let you know.” 

Simon rises and nods. “Thanks for the lunch. Great food.” 

Blair rises and follows Simon to the door. I turn in my chair and sling my arm over the back. “Thanks, Simon.” 

“Yeah, Thanks, Simon,” Blair repeats, opening the door for our friend. “Bye.” 

Simon waves his goodbye. Blair closes the door and leans against it. He looks at me and says, “The fates have looked down on upon us and sent an answer to our problems.” 

“Seems like it.” 

“It sounds good to me. I could handle the teaching. If I need to do something else to keep the grey cells active, I'll see if there are any teaching positions over at the Adult Night School at Cascade Academy, but it sounds like I'd be pretty busy most of the time. And I like kids.” 

I smile. “Chief, you like everybody.” 

Blair smiles in return and shrugs. “I like people. And you'd be great with new recruits.” 

Nodding, I answer, “It's one of the things I admire about you. Your ability to talk to anybody and everybody.” I rise carefully, still a bit stiff from my workout this morning. “I like the idea. I'd still be working. Then I won't feel so -- worthless.” 

Blair moves toward me and I drink in the sight of his form. He's so damned sexy, inside and out. I know he must see something on my face because his grin widens and he doesn't stop until he's so close to me that I can see a couple of individual hairs on his face that he missed while shaving this morning. 

“Chief?” I ask quietly. 

“You are not worthless. I don't know what I'd do without you. Jim, I... thanks for everything.” 

“You're welcome,” I say, then I ask, “For what?”

“For this,” he says, waving a hand. “A home. Your friendship. Your love,” he adds. 

“Not a problem. You're easy to love.” 

Blair gives me a sweet smile and his eyes light up. He tucks a non-existent strand of hair behind his ear; the familiar gesture makes me smile. 

“You can grow it out now, Chief,” I say, carding my fingers through the short, curly strands. 

“Oh? You like it long?”

“Hell, yes. It's been the center of many of my best fantasies.” 

“Really? You don't say.” Blair starts to clear the table, but I put a hand on his arm. 

“Leave them.” 

Blair gives me a surprised look. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I feel like taking a nap. Care to join me?”

Blair smiles and carefully returns the pile of dishes to the table. “Just try to stop me.” 

I grin and tug his hand, hauling him behind me. “We haven't kissed yet.” 

“You going to fix that little lack of -- affection?”

I laugh. “Oh, yes.” 

“Cool.” 

“Love you, Chief. “ 

Blair chuckles at me and plants his feet. I turn to look at him and he moves closer. Putting a warm hand on either side of my face, he looks directly into my eyes and says, “I love you, too.” 

I grin. Life is good. Love with Blair is even better. 

\--------------------------------------------------


End file.
